


Ornamentation

by rhysgore



Series: Beautiful, Stupid, and Cruel [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, OC Courier, Oral Sex, Piercings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a tiny bit of silver. Such a small, insignificant little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornamentation

**Author's Note:**

> this is..... really self indulgent. i'd say i'm sorry but that would be a big ol' lie.
> 
> fic also contains: mentions of cannibalism, minor slur use.

It was such a small touch, and hardly the most outlandish or noticeable thing about the courier, but every time the man opened his mouth, Vulpes found himself staring anyway. Each time Tex spoke, the silver gleam caught his eye, and it was getting to be quite bothersome. Moreso than the man’s ridiculously colored hair or his overly coarse manner of speaking, a tiny piece of metal in his tongue was a distraction. 

“I charge 20 caps per picture, just so you know.” 

“What?” They were sitting in the courier’s tent, and Tex had that shit-eating grin on his face that the entire Legion had recently come to know and either love or vehemently hate. Vulpes wasn't quite sure which camp he was in yet. 

“I mean,” Tex said, leaning forwards, cocking a hip to one side exaggeratedly, hands on his waist. “You’ve been staring at me all fuckin’ day. It's flattering, honestly, I like the attention, but if you wanna continue to stare I’m gonna start charging. It's either buy me a drink, or buy a picture, and I’m pretty sure you Legion boys don't drink.” 

Vulpes bristled, both at the blatant cockiness of the courier, and at the fact that he’d been caught. 

“20 caps is a god damn bargain, really. My mom always told me I could be a model.” He struck another pose- waist curved, hands running through his hair, legs spread wide. “50 caps and maaaybe I could be convinced to lose some of these clothes. For a lifetime’s worth of jerk-off material, it's a bargain. You might not drink, but you can still see the fuckin’ value in that transaction, right?” 

“Enough.” Vulpes put the image Tex had conjured up firmly out of his mind. “I am here to discuss the matter of your next task. I was not… _staring.”_

Tex snorted loudly, flopping backwards. 

“Sure you weren't.” His voice was grumpy, but the shit-eating grin was still firmly in place. 

“Back to the issue at hand. I know Caesar already discussed this with you, but I am here to instruct you more about…” Vulpes trailed off when Tex’s tongue slowly slid out. Light from the slowly dying sun gleamed over the silver ball embedded in its center as the courier wiggled it subtly. “More about how to deal with the families of the Strip.” 

“So, it's my mouth you want. You're pretty fuckin’ classy. Most people around here are just after my ass.” 

He stuck out his tongue again for emphasis, and Vulpes tried to ignore the way it skimmed along his soft red lips. 

“Do you have absolutely no shame?” He hissed. His face flushed slightly, partially from arousal, partially from the embarrassment that a single foul-mouthed degenerate had gotten under his skin so easily. 

“Hm…” Tex tapped one of the beauty marks on his chin, face furrowed in faux-consternation. “No. You seem to have enough for the both of us, though. Why are you so uptight, Vulpes? If you wanted me to suck you dry, you coulda just fuckin’ said so.” 

Vulpes scowled, his blush deepening. The things this profligate just _said._ But as filthy,, depraved, and disgusting as it all was, blood was rushing to his cock anyway. 

“That's not what I wanted. I was simply curious about your, ah… ornamentation.” Tex’s brow creased in confusion for a second before he understood. 

“Oh! You mean this?” He opened his mouth and pointed to the silver ball. “Seriously? You just… you wanted to know about my goddamn tongue stud?” Apparently this was hilarious to the courier, as he started laughing, clutching at his stomach as he doubled over in his chair. “ _Really?_ Oh, _shit_.” There were tears leaking from his eyes now. “You're a fuckin’ riot. Fuck, I love you Legion boys. Every time I think I’ve seen or heard it all, shit like this happens.” 

“Are you _quite_ done?” The offer of oral sex was seeming more and more appealing by the second, chiefly because it would shut Tex up. 

“Yeah, I think. _Whoo_ . I’m sorry.” The man cleared his throat and wiped his face, still grinning. “Anyway, the stud. Well, on most people, it just looks fuckin’ awesome. On me…it still looks fuckin’ awesome, but that's only half of it. I’d have to demonstrate the more _practical_ aspects of it.” He winked coquettishly, leaving little doubt what his “demonstration” would involve. “It's all in how you use it. And I’m _very_ good.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Vulpes said through gritted teeth. Damn his body’s responsiveness, and damn the courier for forcing him to conduct business with a raging erection. “However, you have affairs to attend to, and as much as you might wish to, you can't fuck your way to a victory over the NCR.” 

Tex mumbled in irritation, but sat back obediently. He was almost pouting now, plump lower lip sticking out. Under any other circumstances, it would have been cute. Vulpes cleared his throat. 

“While I have no reason to doubt your allegiance to the Legion and to Caesar, I believe I can offer you an extra incentive.” The pouting courier immediately perked up, interested once more. “I am not so _uptight_ when I have no matters to attend to. Right now, I have to attend to your business with the White Gloves. However, as skilled as you are, there's no reason you can't bring us results promptly, is there?” 

His lips quirked up slightly as he watched Tex’s face slip from stony silence, to confusion, to a full understanding of what he was being offered. 

“I’m _extremely fucking_ skilled,” he said, smirking lecherously. “You wanted those guys to go back to cannibalism, right? No problem. Point me in the right direction, and they'll be munching on human burgers within the week.” It was absurd how easily the man’s loyalties could be won. A little praise, and the promise of carnality. Vulpes didn't let the little thrill of power he felt show on his face. 

“That _is_ the idea. Now listen- here’s the information we have gathered thus far about this particular group…” 

* 

The courier made good on his promise down to the exact timeframe he had mentioned offhandedly. It wasn't more than a week- a week of blessed quiet and order in the Fort- before Tex returned, bearing a sickening grin and good news. 

“Man, I thought you guys were fucked up, but like? Tricking your guests into eating human flesh in order to revert them back to some archaic cannibalistic tribal practice? That's some crazy-ass shit. Oh, and I brought leftovers.” He held up a white paper bag with grease stains on the side. 

There was a murmur of _something_ among the praetorians. Vulpes glanced to the side, and noticed Lucius about to be sick. At least Caesar seemed pleased. 

“Good job. The White Gloves will be very useful in the taking of the Strip.” Tex preened noticeably under the praise, running a hand through his hair and humming almost imperceptibly. “Now, for your next task-” 

“Uh, hey, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but…” 

Caesar pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his brow with a thumb. Although he had gotten more accustomed to the courier’s… _quirks,_ since they started working together, the man still frustrated him to no end. 

“What is it?” He snapped, irritated. 

“Hey, nothing big. Just one day off’s all I’m asking. Hell, less than that. A night. I spent the last week getting shot at, and nearly set on fire, and beaten with canes by strangely dressed men. And it's funny, because that last part could possibly be one of my stranger weekends, if it involved more orgasms and less attempted murder. Hm. Good business idea for the Gloves, yay or nay?” 

Caesar rubbed his temples. It wasn't the first time Vulpes had gotten the distinct impression that Tex’s valuable skillset was the only thing preventing him from slow suffocation or death from exposure up on a cross. Or simply taking a ballistic fist-powered punch to the face. Had it been a possibility, Vulpes would have probably volunteered to do either himself. 

“Take tonight. I’ll expect you in top condition tomorrow,” he said, tiredly. 

“Sounds fine by me,” Tex practically chirped. Damn the man’s persistent cheerfulness. “Now, if any of you _lovely_ gentlemen have time off tonight…” He paused, caught Vulpes’ eyes, and winked deliberately. “Well, you know where to find me.” 

* 

After the sun had set over the Fort, Vulpes made good on his promise. He excused himself from the company of the other legionaries, and wandered down to the rows of tents, coming after a short walk to the one that housed the courier. 

Said courier was lying back on his bedroll, bottle of what appeared to be whiskey in hand. He was in the middle of a deep swig when Vulpes coughed softly, and he ended up coughing trying to swallow the mouthful. Vulpes was thoroughly unamused. 

“People have gotten whipped for less,” he said, seating himself next to the bedroll on the ground. 

Tex shrugged, and sat up, corking the bottle. 

“Doesn't sound too bad. Do the guys in charge of corporal punishment put out?” For a moment, Vulpes couldn't tell if he was serious or not. “God damn, relax a little, would you? I’m kidding. Mostly. I don't usually drink here, promise, but I got a bunch of the Ultra-Luxe’s good shit, and I couldn't wait. ‘Sides, I’m better when I’m a little tipsy. I’m messier, but it’s gooood.” 

He leaned in towards Vulpes, close enough that Vulpes could smell the whiskey on his breath. 

“You been thinking about this? Because I have. It's been a _long, hard_ week.” He nuzzled softly at Vulpes’ neck, pressing a kiss to the vein, sucking at the spot it joined with his shoulder. 

Gentle. It was too damn gentle. After all the annoyance, the frustration, dealing with this petulant, horny _boy,_ Vulpes wanted nothing more than to _destroy._ The desire was like an itch- one he finally had the means to scratch. He grabbed Tex by the scruff of the neck, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. 

“Here’s what we are going to do. You're going to remove your clothes. Then, you’re going to remove mine. Then, I’m going to sit back, and you're going to suck me. If I decide you’ve done a good job, I’ll let you come instead of beating you for your insolence towards Caesar earlier. _That_ is what is going to happen. Are we clear, _slut?”_ He hissed, low and threatening. 

Tex’s eyes were wide, slightly out of focus from the alcohol, with pupils blown so huge that only a thin slit of brown was visible around them. He breathed hard, and swallowed. 

“Holy shit you're hot when you're angry,” he murmured, giving little gasps of pleasurepain when Vulpes gripped his neck harder. 

“Clothes. _Now.”_ Vulpes relinquished his grip, and Tex fell forwards almost comically before he regained his balance and pulled his dirty white tank top off. His baggy pants and undershorts were gone swiftly as well, and the courier reclined on his bedroll, presenting shamelessly. Vulpes had to admit, the man had a pretty body, all lean muscle and sharp lines, scattered with scars and beauty marks. His blood-flushed erection bobbed between spread legs. His body language was the picture of submission, but the wicked grin on his face said otherwise. 

“Like what you see? Normally there's a viewing fee,” Tex said, running a hand down his own chest, tweaking a pink nipple. “I think I’ll make an exception this time, though.” 

“Undress me.” It was less a request, more of an order. 

“Mmm, you're a _bossy_ one, aren't you?” Tex slid across the bedroll, settling his hands on Vulpes’ waist, tugging his skirt and undershorts down in one motion before reaching around the other man’s back to untie his armor. 

“And you're a mouthy, disobedient whore,” Vulpes replied, shrugging his shoulders to help expedite the process of getting naked. “You have no respect for anyone in a position of authority over you, you talk back and complain when you should be grateful just for your life, and you would screw anyone who gave you the barest bit of attention.” 

Tex’s hands returned to Vulpes’ waist, thumbs gently pressing into the lines of his pelvis. He pressed a kiss to Vulpes’ sternum and one to the center of his abdomen. 

“Keep talking,” he said, voice low and raspy, before licking a stripe up the underside of Vulpes’ cock. As he dragged his tongue, he pressed his stud against the vein, and the extra pressure made Vulpes twitch. “Tell me how much you like it.” 

Tex mouthed and licked his way up the shaft, humming softly as if he was eating a lollipop instead of blowing another man, and the juxtaposing feelings of soft wetness and hard pressure were slowly eating away at Vulpes’ control. The feeling only intensified when Tex took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, hard, rubbing his piercing against the slit. It was an alien feeling, but a _good_ one, coaxing more precome out that Tex happily licked away, sighing softly. 

“You taste good,” he said dreamily, before taking Vulpes into his mouth again, deeper. The stud traced around the head of his cock this time, pressing into the soft flesh there. The hand that wasn’t clutching at Vulpes’ hip hard enough to leave marks dipped lower to massage his balls, which were growing heavier by the moment. 

“You’re talented at this,” Vulpes breathed, aware of how husky his own voice had gotten. “How many other men have you _serviced_ in this way? Who else has had the privilege of _fucking your face?”_ He snapped his hips up in emphasis, sliding himself an inch or two deeper into Tex’s throat, which almost instantly relaxed to fit him. “This is a much better use for your mouth, don’t you agree? _Far_ preferable to your constant going on. Now, why don’t you show me how deep you can take me.” 

One of his hands tangled in the swath of hair curling down the right side of Tex’s hair, pulling hard enough to hurt, the other simply clutched at the shaved scalp on the left, and Vulpes pushed the courier’s head down until the man’s nose was pressed into the dusting of hair right above his cock. Tex’s throat convulsed around him as he swallowed, but he didn’t choke or gag. The only signs of distress he showed were tears that collected in the corners of his eyes, and a redness to his cheeks. Vulpes let him stay like that for a few moments, relishing the feeling of being entirely surrounded by the hot, wet suction of Tex’s mouth. 

When he let go, the courier removed Vulpes’ cock from his mouth with a pop, rubbing the leaking tip against his cheek. He didn’t even seem out of breath, although when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. 

“Tell me I’m dirty,” he said, leaning down, biting hard at the skin of Vulpes’ pelvis, being sure to look the other man in the eyes as he pumped his cock. 

“You’re filthy. You’re shameless and indiscriminate, and you would do anything for an orgasm.” He moaned softly as Tex moved downwards, sucking the tender skin of his balls. “You would let anyone use your body in any way they desired. I would call you a whore, but whores usually demand payment, and no one would have to give you a thing to make you spread your legs for them.” 

Metal traced up and down his shaft again, as Tex took him into his mouth and started to bob up and down, a delicious edge to the pleasure spiking through him. He was close, so close. 

“I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to do it in front of everyone, and you are going to scream and moan my name. I want everyone to know how much of a slut you are. I want you to feel their eyes on you when you come-” he gasped as Tex sped up. The man’s eyes were rolled up into his head, and he was moaning around Vulpes’ cock, desperate and loud, and the suction and vibration and rub of metal were all too much stimulation at one time. 

Hurriedly, Vulpes pulled out of Tex’s mouth, gave himself two swift strokes, and came, leaving a grid of white streaks on Tex’s face. It got in his hair, on his cheeks, and painted his pretty, swollen, red lips. Tex stuck his tongue out, and caught the last few drops on his tongue, swallowing them greedily. As they sat there panting, Tex crawled forwards, drawing attention to his own neglected erection. 

“Was I good?” He asked, voice disarmingly innocent as he looked up at Vulpes through eyelashes covered in semen. “You’re not really still gonna beat me after I blew your brains out, are you? I can come, right?” 

In response, Vulpes stuck out a leg, positioning it underneath Tex. Their eyes met, and Vulpes cocked an eyebrow, waiting. Comprehension dawned in the courier’s eyes after a moment, and he lowered himself slightly, beginning to rub himself against the offered leg. 

“You have no dignity,” Vulpes practically purred, enjoying the look of mixed concentration and pleasure on Tex’s face. “I could have told you to get on your knees and finger yourself for my viewing pleasure, and you would have done it. Isn’t that true?” Tex gave a breathy moan, and nodded, rutting desperately. “You’re depraved. Disgusting. But at least your body is good for something, isn’t it?” 

For whatever reason, that was what pushed Tex over the edge. He cried out, eyes closing and mouth forming a perfect o as he finished all over Vulpes’ thigh and the ground beneath them. He breathed heavily, resting in place as he rode the high from his orgasm, a blissed out grin on his face. Vulpes regarded him impassively for a moment, before pushing him off of his leg and onto the bedroll. He wiped himself off using the courier’s discarded shirt, and stood silently.

“Leaving so soon?” Tex slurred, sitting up. When Vulpes was done, he grabbed the shirt and used it to clean his own face off.

“Yes. I advise you to get to sleep, rather than staying up becoming more inebriated and waiting for more _gentlemen callers_. Tomorrow you _will_ report to Caesar, and you _will_ accept his next task.” 

“Mmm, not much of a cuddler, are you?”

“No.” Vulpes turned to leave.

“Wait a second- Vulpes?” He turned around again, and saw the smug smirk back in place on the courier’s face. “The extra hardware made a difference, didn’t it?” He stuck out his tongue, waggling it seductively. Vulpes flushed, cursing once again his lack of self control.

“Goodnight,” he said stiffly, and stalked out of the tent, ignoring the peals of laughter echoing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my blog, legatelanivs.tumblr, and scream w/ me


End file.
